


Fundamentals of Esoteric Magical Theory

by KalapenoPeppers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guide, Magic Science, Monster Physiology, Scientific Explanations, Supplementary Work, Worldbuilding, headcanons, reference, resource
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalapenoPeppers/pseuds/KalapenoPeppers
Summary: Magical schoolbook type story seeking to make sense of magic, explain the structure behind the workings it as it is presented in canon, with headcanons and an established magic system for the world thrown in here and there.Spoilers ahead forFalling UpandSerendipity. If you're reading the main work be up to date on it before proceeding.





	1. Introduction to the Soul and Body

We present for your perusal, an abridged copy of the Academy required supplement Fundamentals of Esoteric Magical Theory. Magical Theory is an entry level text of an advanced and mystic subject. An anthology of text that provides learners with an overview of theories behind magic as far as the broad categories go, with an emphasis on the relationship between a soul's structure and its function. All major elements of magic are areas that will be covered, including basic soul anatomy, fundamental magical states, thaumaturgy, laws, etc.

This book, while an excellent general reference book for magical theory is not highly inclusive in its subject matter. If you are searching for a detailed treatise on a subject, you have the wrong book. Here, individual matters can be extrapolated, and a greater understanding of magic can be obtained, but individual incidents in this book are only spelled out as a matter of example. The basic theories you learn here will be the foundation on which all your magic will be built.

For many generations of students, it has been the jumping off point for understanding the basic functions and laws of magic. It is this basic understanding of how the very smallest, simplest things work, that every other grand enchantment is built upon. It is also most important then to clear up some common misconceptions so that we may all start on the same road even if later we decide to leave this path for another more inviting road. A foreword was written by Head of Department of Magic Research and Design Katherine Epeno.

* * *

This is it. With your acceptance into the Academy you've decided to begin your journey and immerse yourself in a world that's always been present. Some of you have spent your entire lives witnessing your family accomplish remarkable things, and others are just now trying to grasp at this new world that you didn't even realize existed beforehand. No matter your background, you will be starting this journey together. Saying this will be an easy road would be a lovely thing to say, but this is not the case for magic is as complex as it is beautiful.

Magic is much more than waving a wand and chanting a couple funny phrases. But back then many lacked true understanding. The common mage had a barely passable handle on it, but it was just beyond the common magician. This was a frequent problem at the time. All over the world magic was being used without actually knowing how it worked. The results were as disastrous as you would expect.

In those chaotic, admittedly entertaining, times there was no widely accepted theory of magic. The research on it was scattershot, and books on the subject were thin on the ground. Within two years, I assembled a rudimentary explanation on the fundamentals of magic that a beginner could grasp and build on in the future. Despite my honest intentions, the book is still a hard read and takes up the whole first three years at the Academy and is referenced in several classes.

The publication of Magical Theory was one of those rare and beautiful things that did exactly what I wanted it to do: it gave the general mage public a working knowledge of magic. While it's true that there are some mages that, through a limit of their own talent or inclination, will only ever think of magic as pretty lights that make things happen, there were those that ingrained the new information and ran with it to the cutting edge. That basic knowledge of how the smallest parts work they could gradually build up more complex spells. In the decades following Magical Theory's addition to the syllabus of the Academy there was a dramatic increase in magical innovation. In the centuries before, new spells were invented once in a lifetime. In the first year of Magical Theory's publication, seventy-two new charms were invented. Concurrently, God only knows how many new curses were invented that first month, which goes to show that knowledge is the arms dealer that sells to both sides.

Nightmarish implication of tailor made curses notwithstanding, Magical Theory, while debatable as a force for good or evil, was indisputably a force to be reckoned with. When the traditional and pure supremacists lost the battle to have fain-borns excluded from Academy in 20XX, their next move was to attempt to have Magical Theory restricted as reading material. Their plan backfired in the most hilarious way possible; nothing makes a book more popular than banning it. Magical Theory has been translated into more than thirty-two languages, though the title has never been available in French.

You, dear reader, are about to embark on that same journey of enlightenment our forerunners made so long ago. The journey from unknowing into the unknown. You might think you're coming in late in the game; that everything that can be invented has been invented. However, I remind you of a time when fire was high tech. We had a long way to go then; we have a long way to go now. You could be the one that brings us to the next level and it all starts here: the first level.

Best Regards,

Katherine Epeno.

* * *

**Table of Contents**

Unit A: Anatomy and Physiology

Unit B: Magic and the Soul

Unit C: The Study of Magic

Unit D: Relations involving Humans and Monsters

* * *

**Unit A: Anatomy and Physiology**

**Chapter 1: Introduction to the Soul and Body**

Matter is the vehicle for the manifestation of soul on this plane of existence, and soul (the spiritual root of physical life, the quality which every form manifests) is the vehicle on a higher plane for the manifestation of the mind, and these three are a trinity synthesized by life, which pervades them all.

**1.1. SOUL**

The SOUL – a person’s source of unique life – is the culmination of one's being, whether they are human or monster, and houses their essence. It is the source of their Determination. All souls share the visualization of a heart and is the embodiment of each individual's psyche and heart.

**Psyche (Mind)**

Psyche is like a non-physical “computer” of conscious structured awareness that is dependent on the supply of the physis (impressions of the world). It is the part of the soul that determines the strength of its shine. The more stability/strength it has, the stronger a person is.

**1.1.1. Conscious**

   The “self”, the surface of the mind that most people associate with who you are.

   It is best represented by a keyboard and monitor. Information is taken in via stimulus from your environment, the data is inputted on the keyboard and the results are thrown up instantaneously onto the screen. It has ability to direct focus of the subconscious (and the environment it operates in) and to imagine things that are not real, unlike the subconscious or unconscious. The subconscious will only deliver the emotions and feelings of what is continuously thought about.

**1.1.2. Subconscious**

   The intermediate, in continuous contact with the self and the unconscious. It is where the “sixth sense” comes from. It functions like the short term memory in a computer, where programs and data currently in use are kept and reached easily. The subconscious is constantly at work behind the scenes. It controls most of the awareness of current surroundings and filters out all the unnecessary information, delivering only what is needed at the time.

   Any recent memories and sensations are stored there for quick recall when needed. It also holds current recurring programs (behavior, habits, mood, etc.) and uses filters (beliefs, values) to test validity according to the established perception of the world. It cannot distinguish between that which the conscious mind imagines and that which is real, so whatever is brought up by conscious imagination and intently focused on, also brings up all the emotions and feelings that are associated with that image in the mind to experience.

**1.1.3. Unconscious**

   The storage, the “hard drive” unable to be accessed by choice without some special event or technique. Aspects of a person discovered from here can seem foreign but a part of them whether recognized or not.

   It is the place where all memories and experiences since birth have been stored, both those repressed through trauma and those that are simply deemed no longer important then consciously forgotten. Its from these memories that beliefs, habits, and behaviors are formed and reinforced over time. In many ways, the unconscious deals with all the same tasks as the subconscious but the difference is that the unconscious is the source of all these programs the subconscious uses.

With an emphasis on the unconscious, this highly intricate network acts as a connective link between the physical (body) and the spiritual aspects (soul) of a being. The complexity varies and with it how reality is perceived, almost like a mirror globe with differing amounts of reflectors on it. However, a highly complex psyche is more prone to distorted images of reality. The psyche’s basic functions can be interrupted by a strong enough distortion. A psyche in this state will not only sustain distortions but also intensify them. The subconscious can discover these discrepancies between memories and reality and can correct the distortions with the help of the mind.

**Heart**

The heart has seven facets of the complete soul and one dominant trait which is represented by one of the facet colors. They are cyan, orange, blue, purple, green, yellow, and red. The heart is holistic, and extends to all aspects of the person, i.e. the body, the mind and the soul. Each facet of the soul has valuable gifts and strengths, as well as weaknesses.

These facets are elaborated on in much greater detail in chapter 5.

**Differences between Monsters and Humans**

The soul of a monster is upside down and white. It composes their entire being, so they have little physical matter. All monsters have the usage of magic to varying degrees, unlike humans. A monster's soul is weak and does not persist after death.

The soul of a human is right side up and will have one of seven distinct ‘tones’. It is not the entirety of their being, but rather their entirety housed within a physical body. The regular concentration of the soul at a focal point may lend additional credence as to why they tend to be stronger and have greater endurance to persist after death.

Monsters believe that love, mercy, and compassion compose a monster's soul. It is easy to believe that indeed, they are made of these traits, as monsters are good natured, even if they do have their bad sides. I can’t think of any of them who could truly be called “evil”. Human souls, do not need any of these traits. Despite extensive research the absolute nature of the soul, monster, human or otherwise is unknown. Recent studies continue to provide additional information on this subject.

**1.2. Body**

The body, along with the soul, is a part vital to the complete existence of any living thing. The body gives the soul a vessel, granting a person a physical appearance and a form. The body is a medium for a person's heart and feelings to be expressed in the physical world. The two are intimately bound to one another; so long as both exists, they will instinctively seek each other out. The presence of a soul in a body other than its own without absorption will cause the body to weaken and decay.

It’s important to note that monsters are “mostly made of magic”/inorganic matter as opposed to how a human is “mostly made of water”/organic matter.

Temporary damage inflicted on the physical body may be reflected by the soul, and vice versa.

Sufficient damage to the body and/or chronic illnesses/diseases (humans) results in death, regardless of the state of the soul.

**1.3. Essence**

Though typically found within it, essence is different from a soul. A soul contains feelings, memories, energy, and really everything but an actual body. An essence contains the memories and instincts, but it has no genuine emotions. A human’s essence remains in their corpse, while a monster’s essence is left behind via their dust.

Studies have shown that the essence of an individual (either a human or a monster) can be reborn through certain means, the mind can come back to life without its own soul/feelings. An essence without its own soul can be very powerful, but it is only a temporary continued existence.

Unauthorized attempts to tamper with essence of the deceased are punishable by imprisonment and/or death.

The derivative of essence is essentia: a baseless energy that is manipulated to form monster and human magic.

**1.4. Aura**

Aura is the manifestation of one's soul outside the body. All people with a soul have this to a degree though awareness varies.

It is the part of the soul which is invisible to both the naked eye and that of Soul Perception visually, though it can be sensed. Apparent accounts detail it as a clear glow around an individual, extending no more than a 1-3 cm from the body. Auras similar to each other, such of that of a familial nature, are suggested to resonate emotionally when near each other.

Skilled manipulators of aura can mix with magic or Determination for various effects or even increase their own abilities in some way. The most notable examples are glamours and the option to “Spare” (Ch. 6 and 8).

Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities (Ch. 7).

**Wavelength**

The Soul Wavelength, also known simply as the wavelength, is the "sound/rhythm" of one's soul. It is unique to each individual.

Like aura it is projected and cannot be seen, though it can be “heard” on occasions of resonance. The listener may not recognize it as such. Being the rhythm of the soul itself, the wavelength carries some of the characteristics of a character that helps a user of Soul Perception determines the type of personality of an individual.

Being on the same wavelength allows for the beginning of soul bonds. More detail can be found on it in unit D.

**Stats**

Stats are aspects that affect encounters and determine everything about you. You are but a slave to the whims of these tiny numbers. Visible aspects can be seen with a Check.

Read chapter 8 about encounters for further information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this is a companion/reference fic for Falling Up and all subsequent fics I write from now on. Before I even started writing that fic, I found delving into reasoning all the 'whys' and 'hows' of Undertale canon and extrapolated from there. All of these I had thought through extensively because of various other parts of the story yet to come.
> 
> As I don't want to have to delve in depth in the middle of my fic into my personal theories of magic in Toby's world, I have decided to present you with a book in case you need to figure out a thing here and there. I'm currently in Unit B with about 15k so this is probably going to be a 30-40k piece. Maybe more.


	2. Monster Physiology

Monsters are said to be made of stardust. This explains their constant referrals to stars in everyday life "Stars, ..." or "by the stars".

When it comes to monsters, initially not much is really known about how their bodies function. Without a doubt, they are not like humans with their physical forms. Monsters come in numerous shapes and sizes, their souls usually white. Unlike humans, the basis of their beings is magic ***** , they become dust, and are in tune with their souls due to lack of physical matter.

For an adult human, up to sixty percent of the organic body is water. While that is a majority, sixty percent isn’t that much greater than half of a whole. How much of a monster is magic is unknown and appears to vary, but this lends to the possibility of internal organs. It may never be known exactly how similar or different monster bodies are thanks to dusting upon death, but evidence from the monsters themselves gives hints to how their bodies function.

 ***** Saying monsters are made of magic is mostly for simplicity’s sake.

**2.1. Aether (Astral Light)**

The definition of this is often convoluted. It is theorized that the material universe is only a small part of total reality, which includes many other planes and modes of consciousness. Full knowledge and full power in the universe are only attainable through awareness of these other aspects of reality. One of the most important of these levels of reality is the astral plane. And an aspect of it is called "aether" (used interchangeably with astral light). Some refer to aether as a type of spiritual energy "substance" on the astral plane that holds the impressions of thought, emotion and feeling, forming memory. Others use it to refer to the astral plane itself.

Aether is vaguely understood as a cosmic “fluid” medium which may be molded by will into physical forms. Matter is affected by the properties of the aether, but the aether is not affected by the presence of matter aside the influence of general structure sometimes.

In short, it is a space-filling substance or field that appears to directly respond to monster magic only in the formulation of a body from a birth. Through the coaxing of the soul, this medium synthesizes with and adheres to the monsters’ magic, coalescing into shimmery crystallized lattices which may constitute as hard light (possibly what started the idea of stardust in ancient times). These lattices then take on the property of fine particles of matter known as dust. The dust held together by magic is a monster’s form and can take on countless different attributes. After birth, a monster will continue to indirectly create more aether, dust, and magic throughout their growth period. After a monster has reached full maturation their bodies seemed to generally cease further collection of aether.

**2.2. Bodily Functions and Afflictions**

It is implied that souls and hearts are the same thing for monsters. Thus, it might explain why some monsters exhibit “bleeding” or other characteristics associated with blood despite lacking it. It is theorized that some types of monster bodies generate what’s known as ichor, bloodlike fluid. The reason why is still unknown. Perhaps it acts as a additional conduit for their magic.

While seemingly unremarkable, monsters breathe like humans do. They can also sweat due to heat, overexertion, or embarrassment/anxiety.

Monsters food is composed mostly of magic and is converted perfectly into energy upon consumption, thus not producing waste. This seems to indicate that monsters do not need a complex digestive system. But, monsters can ingest human food which will pass through their body. Through this, the makeup of their body can possibly take on a more physical form.

Monsters appear to be immune to human diseases and sickness but they can become physically ill. Monsters can feel motion sickness and hurl, even though monster food “converts perfectly into energy.” Monsters can also suffer from heatstroke, if they are not equipped to handle intense heat. Consuming plants, which are both not magic and poisonous, can cause even a boss monster to be sick.

Monsters may permanently lose a body part, such as an arm or eye, depending on the monster type and amount of damage done at impact wound. The effects are one-way, often irreversible through normal means. Recovery of the lost body part is nigh impossible at this state as monsters can rarely regenerate enough aether for the process.

**Diet**

The food monsters eat is composed mostly of magic. Since the whole food item is magic, it metabolises instantly and converts perfectly into energy to be absorbed by the body, thus not producing waste. This consumption seems to indicate that monsters do not need a complex digestive system.

This food is produced by two means. Conjuration, by monsters like Vegetoids, and magic infusion.

By infusion, the transfer of magic into something it allows it to become more edible for monsters. From there, it’s either imbued with enough magic to the point where the entire thing can be broken down into pure energy (the most common method i.e. cooking items with fire magic) or enough that it acts as a sufficient supplement for indigestion.

Magic supplements are what allow monsters to eat human food, but the remaining material passes through their bodies and creates waste. Through this, the makeup of their body can possibly take on a more physical form.

**2.3. Emotions**

Monsters are very emotional beings first and foremost, even more so than humans. They often appear wired to feel first, and only subsequent to their emotional response, can they respond either actively or passively, consciously or unconsciously, with awareness or without.

Monsters, like humans, have a natural inclination to form bonds with one another through interactions, be it through verbal communication or nonverbal gestures. It is very common for monsters to easily form an emotional attachment to others.

**2.4. Life Span**

Monsters life span varies on their type. On average they will far outlive a human, life spans going into the hundreds, occasionally thousands of years. The only exceptions are boss monsters whose status effectively renders them immortal after reaching full maturity.

A monster’s form dissolves as their soul disappears forever when they die. Dust is the only thing that remains. Monster tradition usually has this dust spread over their favorite item so that their essence may live on in it.

**Fallen Down**

A period before death for a monster. It can occur if the monster has reached old age or had completely given up on life. They lie motionless with little to no response from outside stimulus, but they can still feel, think, and listen.

Magic will effectively stop flowing and it doesn't take long for a monster who has fallen to turn into dust.

**2.5. Mates**

Mates are partners, companions, and/or significant others in an close, interpersonal relationship. The partners can be of any gender or species, and celibate, monogamous or polyamorous. There are three levels to mates: friendmate, datemate and soulmate.

A friendmate is typically better know as a best friend.

A datemate is a term to describe a partner in an interpersonal relationship of short or long term commitment that involves physical and/or emotional intimacy. Typically, it is a stage that serves as a trial period in which partners explore and assess whether to take the relationship further towards soulmates. The closest human equivalent is dating.

A soulmate is a term to describe a partner in a relationship where their souls are bound together for life. There is often an unspoken resonance and understanding of one another, a sense of immediate affinity, love and respect. The partners are often in sync with each other’s needs and wants. A soulmate is a one time deal and cannot be revoked without serious repercussions. The closest human equivalent is marriage.

More information on bonds available in Unit D.

**2.6. Reproduction**

Monsters come in a wide variety of physical/non-physical configurations including a rope on fire, ghosts, and rocks. Due to the nature of their domain, monsters and humans clearly are not similar on a biological level. Monster reproduction functions so differently from human reproduction that they do not require anything humans would recognize as sex.

Monsters reproduce via magic. Any two monsters can, regardless of gender, species or appearance, if they love each other and have a bond. For a new soul to be made, both monsters must share a desire for a family. It cannot be created unwillingly, but it may be created unintentionally.

The monster with the stronger soul is typically most suited to handling the essence, but the carrier can be decided on before conception. The pregnancy is normally shared between the parents.

**Gestation**

The gestation period is the time in which the new soul develops, beginning with conception and ending at birth. This is to ensure that parties involved can recuperate and not damage their souls too much or use too much magic at once.

There is no set length of this period. Duration varies. For most, the amount a soul grows before birth determines the length of the gestation period. Weaker souls normally have a shorter gestation period than stronger souls, such as that of boss monsters. However, growth does not necessarily determine the length of gestation for all monsters. Various other factors can come into play in determining the duration of gestation.

A quarter system divides the gestation into four stages: first quarter, second quarter, third quarter, and fourth quarter.

**2.6.1. First quarter**

   The vulnerable stage. The sparks of a new soul are formed with magic. The majority – the first hints of essence – is attached to the soul of the parent with the stronger soul (carrier). The other parent dedicates a portion of their soul to generating magic to supply the new soul (container). These pieces of the new soul are currently in the most danger, liable to the danger of shattering due to initial fragility.

   Depending on their role parents may experience (but aren’t limited to) the following symptoms to varying degrees. Fatigue, cravings/aversion to certain foods, weight gain/loss, drop in magical ability, and a constant ‘itch’ feeling around their soul.

   Most of these are often to reduce odds of the new soul shattering and to bolster its growth. Parents may need to go to bed earlier or adjust eating habits. Some experience a lot of discomfort, and others may not feel any at all.

**2.6.2. Second quarter**

   The formulation stage. The new soul has begun to differentiate from both the parent souls. If something has already gone wrong or if there are early signs of a problem, it can be seen by a specialist.

   Most may find it easier than first stage. Earlier first quarter symptoms can lessen to an extent or go away completely, but headaches or mood swings may occur. Parents start to regain magical ability throughout the quarter.

**2.6.3. Third quarter**

   The third stage, distinction. The new soul’s essence has begun to separate from the carrier’s soul and sustain itself on silvers of its' own magical energy. The container may start feeling heaviness in their soul as it gains density.

   Symptoms from the first quarter are likely to be gone altogether. Third quarter symptoms can be twinges/brief aches in the soul and numb or tingling parts of the body (usually hands or around the chest). Magical ability returns to full capacity for the carrier near the beginning of the quarter and near the middle for the container.

**2.6.4. Fourth quarter**

   The final stage of pregnancy. Typically lasts a week before birth. The carrier parent will start feeling discomforting tugs or spasms from their soul. It may feel like a foreign weight is sitting in the container parent’s soul.

**Soul Meld**

The monster equivalent of childbirth.

The parents draw out their souls and – in an indistinguishable moment of indescribable intimacy, ecstasy and agony – the new soul’s parts are ripped from them. Gaping holes are left behind. The writhing leaking chunks are pressed together, creating the new soul. The parents start to shake and claw and scream, the sheer amount of magic being drained from them causing them to lose control of their bodies which have begun to lose definition. Particles fill the air between them like a cloud of dust.

The accumulated magic of the new soul is released for the first time, drawing in and shaping aether into a body. Some of the parents’ dust may or may not be pulled in during this process. It is over in a span of seconds. The screams had started as two beings, then three wailing voices fill the room, a cacophony of suffering that gradually slows as now three souls glow.

The dust settles and the parents reform in sharp clarity, regaining consciousness and control, but feel like they are near death. A new soul has:

  * Been born successfully but is tiny and weak. They hardly have the strength to keep the mass surrounding it in the proper form, and care is needed. It falls asleep soon afterwards due to its overwhelming use of magic.
  * Used up all its magic for some reason or another. It is unable to form or fully form a body and breaks. This is a miscarriage.
  * Formed but does not gain a body. Vital signs stop shortly after and it is rendered inactive. It breaks shortly afterward. These are stillborns.



**Supplementary Info**

Miscarriages and stillborns are uncommon occurrences but there is still risk of it happening to anyone.

A new soul’s essence can split in half and form two souls during the second quarter, resulting in twins. The makeup of the two souls will be identical from the outset, but gradually differentiate over the rest of the gestation period. Twin souls are typically weaker than other monster souls; however, this can change as they grow.

Having three or more children at once are not possible. If new soul were to try to split more than twice, they would be too weak to be sustained and break.

If the parents are of the same type, child will most likely exhibit their features. It is still possible for them to be another type entirely (i.e. A pair of slimes could give birth to a rock if one of the slimes parents/grandparents was also a rock).

If the parents are different types, the child can be either one (i.e. A slime and a moldsmal have another moldsmal). They do not necessarily have take after the expecting parent. A child of two different monster types showing traits from both parents are possible but uncommon.

A parent can handle the pregnancy on their own, but it is highly advised against. Housing the essence and providing all the necessary magic may prove too much of a strain. If their soul isn’t strong enough it can result in greater risks of miscarriage and defects. In extreme cases, death is possible.

A monster can reproduce asexually, be it by budding (i.e. Temmies) or some other means. Like with individual parents, it is more difficult to manage, but has lesser risks if it is the monster’s natural method of reproduction.

On a mostly unrelated hypothetical note, monsters could have no cultural defaults regarding sexual and romantic orientation, and their society is more romance based than sexually based.

**Humans**

Human-monster capability is difficult but research has been undertaken in this field of study.

Greater detail is elaborated on it in unit D.


End file.
